A Chance Encounter
by Chezza3009
Summary: Michonne stops by her best friend Maggie's house on the way home from work. She wasn't counting on having an encounter with a southern gentleman. Will there be more to their relationship? AU/ No ZA. Richonne story. Possible SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

So, just something small that came into my head. I have about 3 chapters so far.

* * *

 **A Chance Encounter**

 **Chapter 1**

 **...**

Michonne drove over to her best friend Maggie's home. Pulling into her driveway, she noticed that her usual parking spot wasn't available. Currently, a black SUV was parked in that space _. Hmm did Glenn get a new car?_ Michonne thought. She parked her white BMW behind Maggie's red Mini Cooper.

She turned off her car engine and leaned across her passenger seat to grab her handbag and a blue gift bag.

Michonne knocked on the blue door and waited for an answer. She turned around again to spy the brand new SUV. It was a very expensive car. Very impressive.

Maggie came to the front door and opened it.

"Hey, didn't know you were stopping by," Maggie said.

"Yeah, I just thought I would stop by on my way home after work. I have this for my god son," she said, holding up the bag in her hand.

"Oh, come in. He will love whatever you bought," Maggie said, stepping to the side.

Michonne noticed a pair of worn cowboy boots in the hallway. _Are they_ _cowboys in Atlanta?_ She kicked off her own black heels right next to the strange boots.

"Did Glenn get a new car?" Michonne asked, moving into the hallway.

"No its-"Maggie was about to finish her sentence. But Michonne had already turned the corner into her living room.

Michonne's breathing came to a stop. She thought that she had identified who the missing cowboy boots and the black SUV must have belonged to. It was the man that stood before her.

She cast her eyes from his black socks, up to his worn black denim distressed jeans. She carried on further up to his light blue denim shirt, admiring the way it fit over his toned chest and arms. He had dark brown curly tresses and a thick beard - full of grey hair - surrounded his pink, pouty lips. Lastly, she noticed piercing blue eyes that captivated her at that very moment.

Pulling them both from their joint staring contest was Hershel himself.

"Aunt Michonne!" the little boy smiled with glee.

He ran into Michonne, wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Hey buddy, I brought you something." She held the gift bag up and handed it to him. He took the gift between his chubby fingers.

She could feel Rick's eyes burning into her. She slowly stood up, watching Hershel open his gift.

Maggie moved past the pair, smiling. She could see the instant connection they both shared.

"Oh Michonne, this is my brother Rick, and Rick this is my best friend Michonne the one I was telling you about," her green eyes were full of mischief.

 _Maggie was talking about me to this guy?_ Michonne thought.

Michonne dared to catch his eyes again. She stretched and leaned her hand over. Rick did the same; his handshake was firm. _I wonder how his hands would feel on my skin._ They shook hands just a little too long. They continued to stare at each other. Michonne was hypnotised by the stranger before her.

"Nice to meet you Michonne." Rick's accent was thick and strong.

"And you," she smiled, letting go of his hand.

"Lego! Cool! Uncle Rick, can you help me build it?" Hershel asked, jumping up and down.

"Thank you Aunt Michonne." He wrapped his arms around Michonne another time.

"No problem," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah sure, little man come on." Rick picked Hershel up in his arms.

"Let's leave mommy and her nice friend to talk," Rick smiled, carrying his nephew out of the room.

* * *

"That is your brother Rick?" Michonne asked, picking up the picture frame from the mantel piece and holding it up between her manicured nails.

"That's him. That's the same man," Maggie said, pointing to the picture.

"It can't be."

"Well, he beefed up over the last 6 months," Maggie grinned.

Michonne could tell he had been working out, but she could not believe that the man that stood before her 10 minutes ago was the same guy as in the photo in her hand. She placed the frame back down.

"Is he straight?" Michonne asked, turning to face her friend.

"Yes, 100%," Maggie said, giggling.

"Age?"

"He's 32."

"Hmm, not a bad age," Michonne replied, grinning.

"Is he married?"

"No, he's divorced actually about two years ago now."

Michonne nodded her head.

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"No, not that I know of," Maggie laughed, placing her hand over her mouth.

"Does he have any Kids?" Michonne's eyes widened.

"No. Plus, you don't think I would know if I had some nieces and nephews running about? Rick and his ex-wife, they er...tried but couldn't." Maggie frowned.

Michonne nodded her head slowly.

"I can give you his number if you're so interested," Maggie grinned, folding her arms over her chest.

Michonne smirked. "Ok," she whispered.

"He's just recently moved to Atlanta too. It was good for everybody; we missed him. Anyway, do you want a cup of tea?" Maggie asked, unfolding her arms.

"Yeah sure."

Maggie went to boil the kettle. Michonne pulled her iPhone from her bag. She tapped the buttons on the screen, sending a quick text to Andrea.

 ** _Michonne:_** _Hey, I am just at Maggie's and her brother is hot! X_

Knowing that it wouldn't take her best friend long to text her back. It didn't.

 ** _Andrea:_** _How hot are we talking? And does he have a friend lol X_

 ** _Michonne:_** _Like hotter than any guy here in Atlanta. He's from the country and his voice is making me feel things. Things I haven't felt in a long time. I have never seen anyone like him before. It's making me think I want to start dating again. And...I will ask if he has a friend. X_

Maggie came in a few minutes later, handing a warm mug of tea over to Michonne. Michonne took the cup out of her hands, taking a small sip as her eyes, once again, caught the man in the photo frame.

* * *

 **A few weeks later...**

Michonne stood over her faucet trying to turn the tap off, but it wouldn't switch off. She kept turning it one way, then other way, then back the other way. It wouldn't switch off. _Why won't it switch off?_ Michonne thought. She started to panic. The water was gushing all over her new tiled flooring, the worktop sides, and over her clothes.

She had one hand over the leaking tap, while leaning over with the other hand to grab her phone. She dialled the last number, which was Maggie.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi Maggie, I need help! My tap won't switch off. There's water going everywhere. Can you send Glenn around?" Michonne's voice hitched slightly.

 _"Oh, he's just gone out... I will call my brother!"_ Maggie replied.

"No. Maggie please. Send Glenn. Maggie-"Michonne silently, begged.

It was too late, as Maggie had already put the phone down, no doubt calling her brother Rick.

"Damn it!" Michonne said, looking at her phone which now said "call ended". She threw her iPhone on the side, far away from the water. Michonne hadn't called Rick when Maggie gave her his number. It was about to be awkward now.

Michonne looked down at her white t-shirt, which was now sticking to her skin. Her nipples were hard and could now be seen through her top and she wasn't wearing a bra today.

"Oh God, No. Why didn't I wearing a bra?" Michonne questioned herself.

She heard the front door unlock and footsteps enter her house. She knew it was Rick. Rick was in her home.

"Michonne?" Rick shouted out.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

What do we think will happen now? Thanks again for reading. If you have time, please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

So a few of you had a couple of questions...last chapter. I hope there answered in this update maybe next one to...In my head I imagined that Hershel is about 6/7. Michonne did know about Maggie's brother but they just never met because of certain circumstances and Rick being married. With the photograph yes Rick was different in the photo then what he is now so she didn't recognize the man in the photos because he 'beefed up' lol.

Thank you for all the likes, follows, and reviews. I love reading them all and taking the time out to review.

 **A Chance Encounter**

 **Chapter 2**

 **...**

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier...**

Maggie and Rick had pulled up outside of Michonne's home.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Rick asked, as they both stepped out of her red Mini Cooper.

"Yeah, sure it is." Maggie smiled.

"Well she never called so I don't know if this is a good idea."

"It's fine. Just grab your tool box."

Rick went to the boot of her car retrieving the heavy black box. They both walked up the path and Maggie opened the front door with her spare key. Michonne let Maggie have just in case of any emergencies.

"Oh wait, I forgot my phone in the car, wait in the foyer for a second." She said walking half way down the path.

Rick nodded his head stepping inside of Michonne's home.

Maggie went back to her car and she sat in the driving seat. Then that was when Rick heard a noise. It was the start of an engine. He quickly ran outside of the front door. The last thing he seen was the back of a car speeding down the street.

Maggie looked in her wing mirror laughing at Rick, as she sped away.

"Damn it Maggie!" Rick shouted.

"Rick?" He heard his name being shouted. Rick looked back to the house and lowered his head and walked back inside.

* * *

"I am in here Rick," Michonne called out, still not able to move her hands from the leaking tap.

She heard his footsteps getting closer as he neared the kitchen.

Rick entered the kitchen, taking in the mess that had before him. Michonne stood over the sink with her hands over the tap, trying to stop any more water from leaking. She was failing miserably.

Michonne wore a white t-shirt and some light blue denim jeans. Those jeans hugged her ass and hips perfectly. She turned slightly to look at him.

He looked down at her now see-through top; nothing was left to the imagination. She could feel him watching her. If she could, she would blush at the way Rick's eyes were drinking her in. Rick licked his lips. He could see her dark areolas through her top. Her nipples were hard and begging to be sucked. He looked further down noticing her toned stomach. Rick hoped Michonne couldn't see the bulge that had now formed in his jeans.

Michonne looked behind Rick and she couldn't see her best friend _where was she?_

"Where's Maggie?" Michonne asked.

Rick continued to stare.

"Rick!" Michonne said, snapping him from his own thoughts.

"Sorry, Maggie she er drove off."

"She drove off?" _Why would she do that?_ Michonne rolled her eyes knowing what exactly Maggie was up to.

"Yeah, give me a second and I can get that," Rick said, placing the tool box on the floor. He got out the wrench and walked over to her. Rick clasped his hands over hers.

"When I say let go, you can let go," he said, looking down at their hands. He loved the way her skin was the perfect contrast against his.

Michonne nodded. She looked at the side of his face, admiring him.

Rick managed to stop the leak a few minutes later.

"You can let go now," Rick whispered.

He removed his hands from on top of hers.

"Thank you," Michonne said.

"It's ok, no problem. I am glad I could help you," he said, continuing to stare.

Her floor was ruined, he was wet, and she was wet. The feeling Michonne was getting in her throbbing centre was a familiar, but something she hadn't felt in so long.

"I...need to...get us some...towels," She stuttered.

Michonne, turning to retrieve a towel, felt Rick's hand on her arm. He rubbed his thumb over her arm.

"Why didn't you ever call me? Maggie said you asked for my number," Rick softly spoke.

Michonne scoffed. _Maggie, typical Maggie,_ she thought.

"I'm sorry... I should have called I wanted to. It's just that..." Michonne said looking deeply into his clear-as-the-ocean blue eyes.

"It's what Michonne?" He whispered, looking down at her.

"I like you Rick, I do. It's just that I don't want to get hurt...again." Her eyes were full of sadness.

Rick knew from the few bits of information Maggie had shared with him that Michonne had been hurt, in the past, by an ex-boyfriend. This made him angry, but he didn't want to pry.

"Michonne I would never hurt you. I could _never_ do that to you. When Maggie was tellin' me you askin' all these questions about me, I got excited. For the first time in years, someone like you was interested in someone like me." Rick let out a small smile.

"Like you?" she questioned, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Yeah, someone like me. Divorced. Not sure where I am at in life, and you. Your some big fancy lawyer," he chuckled.

She smiled.

* * *

Rick closed the gap between them. He loosely wrapped his left arm around her waist. He could smell her fresh, minty breath. Rick looked down at her plump lips. Her chest rose up and down. Rick couldn't help but look at her seductive features. Her long thick black eyelashes that surrounded to her big, brown eyes. Her long braids, tied up in a bun on the top of her head.

He felt the connection between them charge through the air and he couldn't wait any longer. He hoped she could feel it too. He moved his right hand towards her cheek, his thumb lightly brushing over her succulent bottom lip as the fingers of his other hand wrapped around her locs.

Rick leaned forward and Michonne placed her hand on his wrist. Rick kissed her. His lips were soft and warm against Michonne's. Rick pulled away to look at Michonne, her eyes still closed. She licked her own lips, savouring his taste. She wanted more.

Opening her eyes, Michonne moved her hand to his tresses and intertwined her fingers into his curls. She pushed his lips back onto hers. Rick heard Michonne moan and realized that it was the best sound he had ever heard. Their tongues slipped into each other mouths, seeking the other one out.

He moved his hands off her face and backed her up against her kitchen counter. She could feel his erection on her hip as he ground himself into her. Michonne moaned again.

His hands trailed down the front of her body. Rick pulled at the hem of her wet top. They broke away from their kiss as he lifted the item of clothing over her head. It landed somewhere in the pool of water around them.

Rick placed another kiss on her lips, deepening their kiss more. Both of his hands cupped her ass as he squeezed it, hard. He then kept one of his hands on the firmness of her ass, lightly caressing it.

He then spread kisses across her neck. Michonne leaned further back, closing her eyes as one of her hands gripped his waist, her nipples tingling from the contact and anticipation of his mouth. Rick buried his face deep down between the crease of her breasts, coming face to face with her round mounds.

The way her perky breasts sat on her chest…they both looked delicious. He moved both of his hands to her mounds. They weren't too big and fit perfectly in the palms of his hands. Rick squeezed and teased her nipples. He latched on with his mouth, lifting a nipple to his pink, wet lips. He flicked his tongue over the stiff bud, feeling the bumps around her areola as he ran his tongue around it in a circle.

"Oh, Rick that feels so good," Michonne sighed.

Michonne ran her fingers through his hair. She opened her eyes and watched him devour her breasts. She tugged hard when he began to suck her nipple back into his mouth and grazing them with his teeth.

She loosened the grip on his hairline as her hands worked the zipper and the button on his jeans. Rick continued to pay interest to both her breasts. Her slim fingers found the waistband of his boxers and she dragged them down, just enough to free his length. The release of his hard-on from his jeans provided slight relief as Michonne's delicate fingers wrap around his shaft.

Rick pulled back from her breasts. They both look down as she started to make long, slow stokes along his entire length.

"Ohhh...Michonne," Rick said, moving his hips in time with the movement of her hand.

"Take your shirt off Rick!" Michonne demanded.

Rick fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as Michonne continued to work his hardened length. He managed to get the damp shirt off him, throwing it on her tiled kitchen floor.

Their lips re-connect as Michonne swirled her tongue around and around his; they moaned into each other's mouths.

Michonne could feel the wetness between her thighs now. She needed Rick.

* * *

"I need to take you to my bedroom," she panted, heavily. She pulled away from his lips and stared directly at him while releasing her grip on him. He moaned from having that pleasurable contact taken away. She reached out for Rick's hand, leading him towards her bedroom. He quickly looked around her bedroom, which was decorated in shades of blacks, greys, pinks, and white. There was a king-sized bed, upholstered in light grey fabric, in the middle of the room. The bed was positioned next to a double set of wardrobes, and had different sized cushions scattered over it. To reflect the beautifully decorated room, a full length mirror stood in the corner.

They stood at the side of her bed, facing each other. Michonne had slowly dropped to her knees, pulling his underwear and jeans all the way down to his ankles. Before Rick had any time to realize what was happening, he felt her hand back on his shaft.

Rick looked down at her as she looked up at him with those big brown, doe eyes. He thought he was in love right there and then. Michonne began to roll the tip of her tongue over his head. She pulled her tongue away and when she did he could see pre-cum on her tongue. She licked her lips and swallowed the lust that had coated her tongue. With that visual, Rick nearly came there and then.

"You taste so good Rick," her honey voice was smooth. Michonne closed her eyes as her lips hugged the head. The warm feeling of her mouth was enough to send Rick over the edge nearly. Rick watched Michonne slide her mouth over his shaft again and again. It was the sexiest thing he had seen in a very long time.

Michonne felt like she was rusty as it had been a long time since she had performed oral sex on anyone. Rick didn't seem to care and was enjoying it just as much as her.

"Oh, Michonne, you're so good at that baby, but I don't think I can last much longer. You need to stop," Rick whimpered.

Michonne smirked. She placed a small kiss to the tip and rubbed up and down his length one more time. Rick groaned.

She stood to her feet and wraps her arms around his neck. His hands naturally fall to her ass as they fall into a deep, sensual kiss.

"I need to see the rest of you naked Michonne," he whispered, his lips still on hers.

Rick placed his hands on her hips and went to work on removing her jeans. He helped her step out of them. He gulped on how exquisite her body looked standing before him. Rick quickly kicked off his boots, pulling his socks off and removing the rest of his clothing. They were both now staring at each other's naked form.

Michonne had a good view of how well-defined his body was. His biceps were big and his forearms looked strong. The way the defined muscles in his chest spoke to her as her eyes continued to scan down his body until they reached his throbbing shaft, which was thick, long, and heavy.

They made their way to her bed. Michonne ended up on her back with Rick between her thighs. He raised both of her hands above her head and pinned them together with his own. He kissed across her jaw line, then down to her ear lobe. Michonne could do nothing but arch her back beneath him as he placed kiss after kiss onto her sensitive body.

Rick let go of one of her hands and snaked his hand down her flat stomach. He gently cupped her sex, his fingers gliding through the small patch of her curls. Rick can feel her slickness. He looked into her eyes. She moved her head so they're both now looking directly at each other again.

Rick licked his lips. He wanted to see her face when he entered her with his fingers. He pushed past her outer folds, pumping his fingers in and out fast.

"Oh, Rick yess...," she cried out.

Michonne gasped, her breathing sounding heavy next to his ear, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Those moans from her lips made him even harder. She opened her legs wider for him gripping her bed sheets with her hands.

"I'm going to cum already," Michonne panted.

Rick didn't want her first orgasm to be with his fingers. He wanted to feel Michonne cum around him when she eventually came.

"I can't have that...not yet anyway," Rick said, removing his fingers from her folds. Michonne's juices were now coating his fingers. She whimpered from the loss of contact.

Rick gave her lips a quick kiss.

Michonne reached over into the night stand and retrieved a condom. She passed it over to him. He removed it from the packaging and rolled it down his manhood.

He stood up on the cream carpeted floor and dragged her ankles to the edge of her bed. Michonne stayed on her back and Rick lifted her knees up to her chest. He placed his hands on her knees and looked down at her pussy. Rick bent down and sucked her clit into his mouth, running his tongue between her creases as her cream flowed into his mouth.

"Hmmmm," Michonne gasped.

Rick sucked a few more times on her pussy lips before circling his thumb over her clit.

He had a tight grip on himself. He pushed between her wet lips inch by inch. Her grip suddenly tightened on his forearms. Rick stopped and looked up to give Michonne a quick glance.

"Are you ok?" Rick asked, concerned.

"Yes, I haven't been with anyone in a while," Michonne spoke, shaking slightly.

"It's alright, me either," he spoke, huskily.

It made Michonne feel less nervous that he hadn't been with anyone in a while either.

"Do you want me to carry on? Because I can stop..." Rick asked.

"No...Mmm...Don't," was all she could muster.

He slowly started to disappear all the way inside. Michonne let out a huge sigh when she could feel Rick balls deep within her. Rick was fought the nearly impossible urge not to cum so soon. Her pussy felt amazing. Rick started to repeatedly thrust his hips in and out, starting off slow. He moved his hands to the outside of her hips.

A couple of minutes, later Michonne begged,

"Fuck me faster, Rick...please."

Rick reached beneath her body and grabbed onto a handful of her full, round ass. He started hitting her at a new angle, which was deeper.

"You feel so good Michonne," Rick said, pulling all the way out. He slammed back into her. Rick continued to pound deep into her; her wails filled the room.

Michonne let go of her legs, wrapping them around his waist. Rick looked down as her breasts bounced with every pump into her. She laced her fingers through the back of his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. She kissed him as her hard nipples rubbed against his chest.

Michonne watched as Rick slid in and out of her.

"Oh, yes! Rick harder baby...harder," Michonne said, biting on her lip.

Rick started slamming her into the mattress. He was going harder with every thrust and every moan Michonne let escape out of her lips. Rick looked down to see the concentration on Michonne's face as she tried to find her release. She took a deep breath in, panting heavily, as her orgasm reached its peak.

"Ohhh...Rick...Ohhhh," she groaned, her chest rising up and down.

Rick stilled his movements as he filled the condom up with his own cum.

He kissed her long and deep before withdrawing himself from her. He removed the condom, placing it in the bin in the corner of the room. Rick climbed back onto the bed with Michonne, pulling her into a hug as he placed tiny kisses on her shoulder. They both tried to catch their breath.

* * *

"What's so funny?" Rick asked as Michonne laid her head on his chest, laughing. She ran the tips of her fingers over his chest.

"I should have called...why didn't I call?" Michonne giggled, moving further up the bed to look into Rick's eyes.

He smirked, retrieving another condom from her nightstand. Rick pulled the black cotton sheet off her naked body.

Rick turned Michonne onto her side, raising her right leg up. He loosely draped it over his own as he rolled the condom down his shaft.

He rubbed his fingers over the outside of her opening, making sure she was ready for another round.

"Yeah, you should have called," Rick growled into her ear.

Michonne gasped loudly when he entered her again. With every thrust he gave her, she thought about how she should have just called.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Hope you liked this update. What did you guys think?...More?


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

Thank you for everyone who previously left a comment. I am sorry I don't always message back but please do know I appreciate you all leaving a review. Maggie likes to give her brother a simple push in the right direction they just needed some help.

Ok, lovelies this is the last instalment.

* * *

 **A Chance Encounter**

 **Chapter 3**

 **...**

* * *

 **1 year and 6 months later...**

Rick dragged his heavy boots up the many steps to his home. He turned the key and stepped inside the large foyer, placing his keys in the ceramic bowl on the side cabinet.

"I am home," Rick shouted, pulling his boots off and leaving them near the front door.

He was greeted by their cat Midnight. It was Michonne's cat, but since Rick had moved in, it was now technically 'theirs'. Rick stroked the cat a few times before it meowed.

He walked further into his home to find his girlfriend Michonne standing in the kitchen. The aroma from her cooking filled their home.

"Hmm. Smells nice," Rick said, approaching Michonne and wrapping his arms around her waist. He lightly kissed her cheek.

Michonne turned around to face him, her hands reaching out for his face.

"Hey."

She pressed her lips to his and smiled.

"I am cooking spicy chicken curry with rice. It's nearly ready," Michonne said, smiling.

"How are both my girls doing?" Rick asked, looking down at his girlfriend's 7 months pregnant belly.

"We're doing good." She placed a hand over her bump.

"She's been very active today." Michonne looked down and grinned.

"Oh, you have? Has daddy missed all your movements?" Rick rubbed a hand over the front of her stomach, trying to feel for any sudden movements. Right on time, their baby gave him a big kick.

Michonne laughed.

"She loves you already. She loves hearing the sound of your voice."

"I love her already too. And I love you." Rick grinned, placing several kisses on her pillowy lips.

"We love you too."

"Can I take a quick shower?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Michonne replied, watching her boyfriend walk out the kitchen.

Rick went up to their bedroom, unbuckling his jeans as he climbed the stairs. He went to his sock draw and pulled out a black velvet box. Rick opened the box and peered at the rectangular ring set nestled in the box.

He let out small smile. Rick was going to ask Michonne to marry him. He had been thinking about it for some time now, even though it might be considered too soon. Afterall, they hadn't known each other for that long. But since he found out she was carrying his baby, he was sure that Michonne was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Rick's first wife, Jessie, was nothing like Michonne. She mostly just wanted to take from him, rarely giving in return. Jessie liked Rick because he was good looking, had a good job, a nice house. He soon realised they had nothing in common. Jessie's bratty nature soon erupted when they started trying for a baby. When they couldn't conceive, she cheated on Rick numerous times. They divorced soon after. Rick knew Michonne would never cheat on him.

He placed the box at the back of his draw. He stripped himself of the rest of his clothes and went to take a warm shower. Rick wanted to wash the day's dirt and grime off his body. Rick towelled himself dry and he slipped his boxers on. Rick sat down on the edge of the bed, wanting to relax for a few minutes. He was so exhausted that he fell asleep.

When Rick didn't come downstairs after 20 minutes, Michonne went in search for him. She found him asleep in bed. Michonne pouted her lips. She went downstairs, quickly turning the food off and wrapping Rick's dinner up. She turned the lights off to their home. Michonne climbed onto their king-sized bed. She lay on her side and started to run her hands through his thick, curly brown tresses.

Rick spoke without opening his eyes.

"Sorry I missed dinner hon." He placed his strong hand over her big bump. Rick's fingers rubbed soothingly over her stomach.

"Ssshhh it's ok. I know you're tired," Michonne said, continuing to lace her fingers through his hair.

Rick nuzzled his face in Michonne's warm breasts and fell back into a deep sleep. He was tired from working double shifts all week. She fell asleep cuddled up with him.

He was working hard to support Michonne and their baby. Rick wanted to help out as much as possible and bring in some extra money so Michonne would be able to take as much time off with their baby as possible.

Rick had joined the Atlanta Police Department as a Homicide detective. The hours were long, but it was worth it and he enjoyed his job.

The next morning, Rick woke up feeling slightly more energized. He felt guilty about falling asleep so fast last night. He didn't even have time to eat what she had prepared for him, he had been that exhausted.

"I am sorry I feel asleep on you." Rick kissed the crook of Michonne's neck.

Michonne shifted slightly.

"Let me make it up to you." Rick traced his fingers down the side of her arm. He started to suck on her neck.

"Hmm how?" Michonne said, still half asleep.

"I can think of some ways," he rasped.

"Oh really?" Michonne sounded surprise.

Rick slipped his fingers into the waistband of her shorts finding her heat. He dipped his fingers inside where Michonne sighed with pleasure. Rick spent the next hour making it up to Michonne before she had to leave for work.

* * *

One year ago, Rick had moved into Michonne's 3-bedroom home. There was enough space for them. Her house was big enough and she hadn't moved in that long ago, so not all the rooms had been decorated yet. They would be able to decorate the remaining rooms together.

Seven months ago, they found out they was expecting a baby. It wasn't a shock as on a few occasions, in the heat of the moment, they had both forgotten to use protection. Michonne wasn't on any birth control. They would often get lost in the moment.

"I need you now Rick...just pull out," Michonne would seductively say.

Rick never did. When she would say those words it released something in him. Michonne secretly loved the feeling of him filling her up.

Michonne was obsessed with Rick the first six months they were together. Now, she still couldn't get enough of him. It was his touches, kisses, everything. Everything about him made her feel safe. That's what she admired about him.

* * *

The next day, when Michonne came home from work, she noticed that Rick's SUV wasn't in the driveway. This was strange because he should have been home by now. She walked further into their home turning the lights on as it was nearly pitch black inside.

Michonne walked into the kitchen as saw a note on the countertop. She picked it up between her slim fingers. It read:

 _Be ready at 8. Glenn is picking you up. Wear something nice. It's a surprise, so don't ask Glenn where you going. He ain't allowed to tell you anything. X_

Michonne smiled and placed the small white card back on the countertop. She climbed up the stairs to her walk-in closet to pick out an outfit for tonight. She decided on a black halter-neck dress that tied in a bow around her neck. It fit perfectly around her bump, stopping just short of her knees. It showed off her dark legs, which were just a little thicker these days. She added a pair of chunky black heels and her black leather jacket.

She went to take a quick shower, then got dressed. Michonne checked the time on her gold watch. It was nearly _7.55pm_ and Michonne had just finished her make-up and applied red lipstick. Finishing with the last-minute touches by adding a pair of gold hoop earrings. She checked her reflection in the mirror next to the hallway. Michonne had worn her hair in an intricate bun with some wavy pieces dangling at the front of her face.

There was a knock at the front door at exactly _8pm._

Michonne rubbed a hand over her bump and spoke,

"Come on, let's go and see what daddy's up to." Michonne smiled, grabbing her black clutch bag.

* * *

On the short drive over, Michonne had tried her hardest to get Glenn to tell her where they were going, but no such luck. Rick must have threatened him, or even worse, Maggie. They finally pulled up outside a restaurant. It was where Rick and Michonne had their first date. Michonne grinned. Glenn helped Michonne get out of the car and they made their way inside.

Michonne didn't understand why Glenn was still following her, but it all became clear when Michonne stepped inside and saw Rick.

Rick was wearing a purple shirt. The contrast of the shirt against his blue eyes made them sparkle. He had on blue jeans and his beard was neatly trimmed. He looked really handsome. Michonne walked up to Rick. He kissed her lips.

"You look beautiful," Rick nodded his head admiring her outfit.

"Thank you- you look handsome," Michonne said smiling, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Michonne quickly looked around the room.

"Rick, why are all our friends and family here?" Michonne asked, looking confused.

"Erm..." he lightly coughed.

"They're here, baby, to celebrate our engagement." A small smile formed on his lips.

Michonne's eyes widened in shock as Rick bent down on one knee.

There were gasps around the room.

"I know we ain't been together long, but you are so special to me. You helped me through so much in such a short time. You're about to give me one of the greatest gifts I could ever ask for. Michonne will you marry me?" Rick asked, shaking.

Rick opened the box to reveal the Emerald cut diamond ring. Michonne smiled through her tears.

"Yes, Rick. I will," Michonne cried as Rick slipped the ring on her finger.

He placed his hands on the side of her face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He pulled back and looked up and his fiancée with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you," Rick whispered.

Michonne nodded before pulling him for another kiss.

Their friends and family congratulated them one by one.

* * *

Michonne was sitting at a table with her best friend and soon to be sister-in-law Maggie. Michonne looked out at Rick, who was talking to his friends. She thought about how much her life had changed over the last year. From coming out of a bad break up, to now preparing to have a baby and get married to a man who was worthy of her love.

"I have a confession to make." Maggie said, sipping her champagne.

Michonne pulled her eyes away from her fiancé to look at her friend.

"That day you rang about the leak...your tap."

Michonne nodded slowly, not too sure where she was going with this.

Maggie moved in her chair a few times before she spoke,

"Glenn was already at home. Please, look, don't be mad. You two are now about to get married and I have my niece on the way..." Maggie said really fast, picking her glass up again and taking a large sip.

Michonne's eyes went wide from Maggie's confession. Maybe it was Michonne's hormones that had made her really soft and the fact Rick had just proposed. Or else, she would have gone off on Maggie's ass.

"I am not mad, but next you will be telling me you broke my tap on purpose?"

"Welllll..." Maggie smiled.

They both laughed.

"I am just kidding. And before you ask no my brother didn't know. So, you're not mad?"

"How can I be mad? I found the love of my life." Michonne said, smiling as her fiancé walked over to them.

"What you two laughing about?" Rick asked the troublesome pair.

"Nothing." Michonne and Maggie said at the same time. They both smirked.

"Do you want to dance?" Michonne asked Rick.

The song had now changed to _French Montana Unforgettable._

Rick looked down at Michonne's heels.

"Baby, can you dance in them?"

"Yes, watch me." Michonne grabbed onto Rick's hands dragging him to the dance floor.

Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, and Daryl all joined them.

Rick did have a friend for Andrea. His name was Shane Walsh. And he was just Andrea's type in more ways than one.

Rick made sure that the DJ played all of Michonne's favourite artists all night including _The Weeknd_ , _Drake, Rihanna, Kanye West, Justin Bieber and many more._

The buffet that was provided had all of Michonne's favourite foods and desserts. Rick had made sure that was non-alcoholic options of cocktails for his fiancée. He had been very thoughtful and thought of everything for the entire evening.

The rest of the night was spent dancing, drinking, and laughing as they celebrated their engagement.

* * *

Michonne lay on her back, naked, with her legs spread open. She was gripping the sheets beneath her. Her back was propped on many pillows. Rick had now entered two fingers inside her tight, wet pussy, making her moan. She leaned forward on her elbows as Rick slowly teased her with his fingers. He was rubbing over that forbidden spot.

Michonne gripped onto the pillow and placed it over her face. Rick snatched it away.

"I wanna hear you," Rick growled.

Michonne looked down at Rick with large lust filled brown eyes.

"Oh Rick...yes Rick...shit...oh God...like that!" Michonne cried out.

His fingers worked her soaking pussy. He worked them Rick moved one hand to her ass and cupped it slightly. Rick kept moving his fingers in and out of her gushing sex. He moved his tongue to work her clit. He licked, pressed, and teased the tip of his tongue over her clit. Michonne was writhing uncontrollably underneath him, her hips rising off the bed as Rick drank up the constant flow of her wetness.

"Yes, there...Mmmm...Yes."

Michonne let out an exasperated moan as her climax hit her, clutching onto Rick's arm. He moved to kiss her mouth passionately and swirled the tips of his fingers over her clit. She shivered.

He had found Michonne even more attractive, if that was even possible, since they found out she was pregnant. She was carrying his child and it was the sexiest thing to him.

Rick kissed over Michonne's sweaty chest and settled between her legs, on his knees.

He looked down at her dark nipples, surrounded by the perfect areolas. He licked his lips, knowing they would soon be firm and full of milk for their baby. He lightly cupped her and squeezed her pert right breast.

Rick placed his mouth over her nipple, lightly sucking. He could feel it grow slightly in his mouth. Michonne moaned as Rick took the dark bud into his mouth. He kept sucking, before moving to the other and hungrily licking her breasts. He knew his fiancée well. The more he sucked and teased her, the more Michonne's breathing would get shallow as the warm sensations from his tongue soothed her aching nipple.

He released her nipple from his wet lips with a _pop_. Rick sat back on his knees, looking down at Michonne's juicy pussy lips. He placed his hands on her knees and pushed them down.

Rick took a hold of his length and teased her swollen pussy with his sticky coated head. Rick mixed both of their arousals together. He bit down on his bottom lip.

She needed to feel the fullness of him moving inside of her. The powerful way he would thrust his hips in and out of her slick opening. God, she needed to feel that.

"Rick, stop teasing me and put it in already." Michonne gasped, rotating her hips over the tip of his head.

He threw a wicked grin knowing how impatient Michonne could get. He kissed her full on the lips and slid into her waiting pussy. She relaxed and opened for his thick girth until he was bottomed out.

"Ohhhh...Rick!"

Rick started at a slow and steady pace.

Michonne was aware of her belly between them, which was why certain positions had become restricted, but they had both gotten used to pregnancy sex. Rick, at first, was gentle when they had sex. He didn't want to have ferocious sex and hurt the baby. Michonne had told him on several occasions everything was fine and he needed to continue to _fuck this pussy like he always does_ , Michonne would say.

Michonne's cervix always felt ready for Rick and the pounding he was about to give her. She had to encourage Rick several times to move harder. Michonne needed him to hit her deep and hard.

"You make me feel so good baby," Michonne said, panting and trembling underneath Rick.

Michonne began to quiver as she felt her orgasm building. The pleasure she was feeling was out of this world. Every time they had sex, it was always this feeling. Michonne couldn't wait to finally come undone.

"You feel so big. Baby, you're so big." Rick loved hearing Michonne compliment him when they have sex.

There was no better feeling than Rick enjoyed was sliding his thick length into her warm, tight pussy.

"Michonne, you feel so tight baby," he said, sucking on her bottom lip.

She gripped onto her fiancé's back. They were both hot and sweaty. Rick was growling. Michonne was whimpering. Both of their orgasms could be felt in the lower pits of their stomachs.

She pulled her face into Rick's chest, lightly biting his skin. Her breathing increased and grew louder with each roll of his hips.

She closed her eyes as he kept pounding harder and deeper.

"Make me cum again Rick, please..." she moaned.

Rick sat back on his knees and he looked down at her. He grew harder and bigger inside of her. He spread her legs even wider.

He gripped onto her thighs, determined to give his future wife the best orgasm she ever had. After a few forceful thrusts in an over sensitive spot in the depths of her, she was close. Michonne clung to Rick's shoulders even more. He kept going over that same spot and it was like heaven. He knew he had her. Her body stiffened and went tight. Her toes flexed and her legs started to shake.

"Open your eyes Michonne and look at me."

She slowly opened her eyes and connected them with his. Rick let out a small smirk and Michonne came with such force that she let out a loud scream that echoed around their bedroom.

Rick continued to thrust her through her orgasm. He finally erupted into Michonne and filled her up with his thick creamy seed. Rick slowly moved his hips in and out before releasing himself from her walls. He looked down at his length, coated with both of their essence.

"That was incredible Rick," Michonne said, placing her hands through his salt and peppered beard. She pulled his lips to hers and dipped her tongue inside.

"It was fucking amazing; you're amazing. I love you." Rick said, kissing her lips a few times.

"I love you too."

Michonne joined Rick in taking a quick shower. They both fell asleep with Rick spooning behind his fiancée.

* * *

 **6 months later...**

Three months ago, Michonne gave birth to their first child, a baby girl. They decided to name her Evie Grimes. Evie had dark brown eyes, curly light brown hair, full pouty lips like her mother and her skin tone was almond brown. She was a daddy's girl already.

Then two months later Rick and Michonne got married, surrounded by all their family and friends. It was a beautiful sunny and dreamy fairytale wedding. They said their vows underneath arches and canopies of draped fabric.

Michonne had worn a long bishop sleeved sweetheart neckline dress. It had a heavily embellished lace bodice with a long chapel train. It hugged her curves perfectly. She had worn her locs up in a bun with a long veil, which was also embellished.

She had Maggie, Andrea, and Sasha was bridesmaids. They all wore plum dresses which had a sweetheart neckline and stopped short of their knees. They had matching white, plum and lilac bouquet of flowers.

Rick and his groomsman Shane, Glenn, and Daryl wore a light grey suit and matching waistcoats with plum ties and black shoes.

It was the best day of both of their lives. It was a day filled with happiness and love.

* * *

Michonne was currently waiting for Rick to come home from work. She was nervous about what she was going to tell him. Michonne bounced the three-month-old baby off her hip. She had been pacing up and down and staring at the clock in the front room for the past 20 minutes.

Rick walked through the front door and Michonne greeted him.

"Hey," Michonne said, letting out a small smile.

"Hi. You ok hon?" Rick asked, removing his muddy boots.

Rick stood up and took his daughter out of Michonne's arms. He kissed his wife on the lips then gave Evie a cuddle and a kiss on her tiny forehead.

"Yeah, me and Evie we have some news to share with you."

"You do what is that you have to tell daddy, sweetie?" Rick asked, looking into his daughter's eyes.

"Evie is going to be a big sister in 8 month's time...I am pregnant Rick." Michonne bit down on her bottom lip.

Rick's eyes widened in shock "You are?"

A few tears escaped Michonne's eyes. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close.

"It's not soon?" Michonne sniffled through her tears.

"Baby, it's not too soon. How could it ever be? You and Evie are the best gifts and now we're about to have another. You are about to give me another great gift...Thank you Michonne." Rick pressed his lips to her plump ones.

Rick and Michonne couldn't believe how their life had turned around in the space of two years and it was all because of a Chance Encounter.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Thank you for everyone who left a review! All the follows likes and everything in between. I might have to revisit these two further down the line. I know you guys will only convince me otherwise. lol

What do you guys think?


End file.
